


Hard Training

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo doesn't know his own strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Echizen Ryoma was reasonably certain that Momoshiro Takeshi didn't know his own strength. He knew he had power in tennis, now after years of playing and seeing that no one else anywhere near his age could knock a racket out of the hands of so many players who otherwise had such good grips, but had yet to realize that he used the same power in everything else he did.

Ryoma had not experienced this too much until about a month after he realized that he didn't like Momo. No. He loved Momo. He wouldn't tell him, though. But that hadn't kept him from leaning his face toward Momo's and standing on his tiptoes and kissing him after a game when Momo came home with him one day. The moment was awkward and everything that Ryoma had thought it wouldn't be. Instead of a quiet thing that Momo would shrug off as admiration from a kouhai, he had spluttered and called Ryoma a moron and then kissed him fiercely with a faint gnashing of their teeth before pulling away to say, "That's how you kiss!"

The next day, which was exactly one month to the day of Ryoma's realization, Momo followed him home again and they skipped playing tennis. They went to Ryoma's room and Ryoma let Karupin out and closed the door and sat down on the bed.

Momo approached and put an arm down on the bed on either side of Ryoma and kissed him, almost gently, before pushing him down and laying on top of him and beginning to strip his school uniform off.

Before Ryoma was really sure of what was happening, they were both naked and Momo was touching him somehow everywhere at once. His hands stroked powerfully along Ryoma's torso and cock alike and his mouth was latched to Ryoma's neck and his knees were tensed and spreading Ryoma's thighs and even his own cock was pressing firmly against Ryoma's backside, throbbing with a heat that seared through Ryoma's body.

Momo's mouth moved down to suckle at one of Ryoma's nipples, the nub growing everhard in that heat, and Ryoma was glad that Momo had not thought to pinch it instead. That would have been too much, and Ryoma was so close already. One of Momo's hands wandered into the pocket of his uniform pants (as they still lay only a foot away at the foot of the bed as the two of them still lay haphazardly across the middle) and grabbed something. Ryoma didn't know what it was until he felt Momo press a finger insistantly against him. It smelled of strawberries; Momo's lip balm.

Ryoma moaned softly as it slid in and Momo began to move his other fingers in and around, filling and stretching him. Then, he removed his fingers and slid himself in. There wasn't any pain that Ryoma could feel, but he would admit to being overwhelmed with sensation.

But as Momo began slowly, Ryoma felt an ache of longing build in him. "More, Momo-senpai!"

Momo began to speed up and thrust deeper and more heartily until Ryoma had to hook his legs around Momo's just to stay on the bed. But it felt amazing and when they finally came, Ryoma relished the fact that Momo was so strong. He could already tell that he would be sore from this, but it would be worth it. He fell asleep on Momo's chest laying naked and sideways in his bed and didn't wake up until his cousin Nanako came in to call him for dinner and screamed instead.

Ryoma's eyes had shot open and he tried to sit up to cover himself and groaned in pain instead. Momo groaned and put an arm around him, waking up a bit more slowly. Nanjiroh had come running at the scream and upon seeing Momo, he laughed. Momo looked up to see Nanjiroh laughing and his eyes went wide. He jumped up and pointed at Nanjiroh. "Perverted old man!"

By this point, Ryoma had managed to grab the nearest article of clothing (Momoshiro's pants) to cover himself with. "Momo, this is my father. Father, this is my boyfriend. Does anyone have any ibuprofen?"

Nanjiroh grinned. "Now I guess I don't have to worry about you trying to steal my magazines. Welcome to the family, Momo. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Nanako mearly stood there clutching her sleeves.

In the end, Ryoma had dinner in bed as Momo sat by his side stealing small morsels of food and small kisses between muttering, "I'm sorry" and "I didn't mean to" ad nauseum. And Ryoma told him he was silly, because he had liked it.

When he finally felt well enough to go to school (and tennis practice), he learned that Momo had told everyone that he had pulled several muscles. When Oishi asked him how, he'd blushed. "Just some hard training, senpai. It's good to be back."

And from then on, he only brought Momo home on the weekends.


End file.
